Présence éternelle
by Clairaice
Summary: Ce qu'il pouvait aimer quand Krokmou venait le réveiller. Il était toujours doux et attentif. C'était une matinée simple et calme. Il savait que quoi qu'il arrive, dans les épreuves comme dans les joies, il pouvait compter sur son dragon.


Présence éternelle.

Les mois avaient passés depuis la fin des conflits avec Viggo Grimborn, la région était redevenue calme. Au moins autant qu'une région avec une multitude de dragons sauvages pouvait le permettre. A la rive, chacun avait pu se détendre et se reposer après les dures combats, certains avaient pensés leurs blessures chaque jour, tandis que d'autres essayaient d'oublier les cicatrices qui marquaient leur mémoire. Pourtant cette guerre n'avait pas laissée que du négatif et une confiance mutuelle s'était instaurée entre Ingrid, Dagur et les dragonniers de Beurk. Et à présent les deux premiers avaient leur propre maison qu'ils partageaient en famille.

La rive s'était donc agrandie, fortifiée et diversifiée pour accueillir nouveaux dragons et dragonniers. Le frère et la sœur avaient construit, avec l'aide de leurs amis, une maison au dessus de celle d'Astrid. Et les stalles avaient été agrandies pour accueillir le dragon de chacun. Mais aussi les dragons comme le Triple-Attaque qui avait refusé de quitter la rive.

C'est en profitant des portes des stalles qui étaient toujours ouvertes que ce dernier sorti pour aller voler un peu. Le soleil n'avait même pas encore commencé à éclairer le ciel. Il alla prendre quelques poissons d'eau douce en guise de petit déjeuné. Puis il déploya à nouveau ses ailes pour rentrer. Quand il se posa sur la plate-forme en terrasse de la maison d'Harold, le soleil avait peint le ciel d'un bel orange et commençait doucement à réchauffer l'air et sécher le sol. Poussant des petits sons, il ne fut pas surprit de voir le furie-nocturne s'extirper de la maison en premier.

Celui-ci s'ébroua avant de retourner dans la petite maison pour tirer son dragonniers du lit. Parcourant le salon pour rejoindre la chambre après avoir monté silencieusement les marches, il vint se glisser près du lit doucement. Et tout aussi discrètement et lentement il vint frotter son museau contre la joue du jeune homme. Il recommença à peine plus fort en soufflant un air chaud dans un petit geignement. Et finalement après plusieurs tentatives, Harold finit par ouvrir les yeux.

Lorsque ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur ses orbes vertes, le brun plissa les yeux. La pièce commençait à être bercée dans une douce lumière matinale. Après avoir posé les yeux sur la large bouille de son dragon, un sourire se peint sur les lèvres du meneur de la rive. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer quand Krokmou venait le réveiller. Il était toujours doux et attentif.

Il posa une main sur la tête du dragon alors qu'il mettait l'autre sous son menton pour l'entourer. Il frotta ensuite sa joue contre les fines écailles noires du nez et quand le dragon se recula, il se retrouvait redressé, n'aillant pas desserré sa prise sur l'animal. Un son entre le ronronnement et le rauquement* résonna doucement alors que Krokmou s'éloignait en direction du salon.

L'humain se glissa de son lit avant de suivre son dragon qui venait d'allumer les bûches disposées sous une dalle en pierre qui servait de support. Un seau en bois remplit était posé dessus, chauffant doucement. Le furie-nocturne gagna la porte qu'il ouvrit laissant entrer Enquêtueur qui alla se coucher dans un coin non loin de son ami. Harold quant à lui quittait ses chauds habits qu'il avait porté pour la nuit. La petite hutte se réchauffait doucement mais l'air était encore trop froid, aussi quand Krokmou vit son humain frissonner il alluma la cheminée d'un rapide tire plasma.

Ce dernier le remercia dans un sourire avant de prendre l'eau à présent suffisamment chaude pour la verser dans la baignoire. Le temps de retirer sa jambe artificiel il s'assit sur le rebord de la large bassine. Avec attention il la posa surdimensionné le meuble en bois non loin où était rangé ses affaires propres. Il baissa alors les yeux surdimensionné son pied valide qu'il venait de tremper dans l'eau chaude. Un long frissonner parcourut son corps, il laissa échapper un souffle tremblant avant de se glisser dans l'eau agréablement chaude. La baignoire n'était remplit que de moitié mais ça lui suffisait et il ne put retenir le soupir d'aise qui franchit ses lèvres. Il prit un linge qu'il passa sur sa peau avec lenteur. Un instant il songea que si ça avait été Kognedur ou Kranedur à sa place, ou encore Gueulefort, l'eau qui coulerait du linge serait marron. Il secoua la tête, tirant cette image dérangeante de ses pensées, puis se mit à fredonner un air qu'on lui chantait enfant. Les deux dragons levèrent la tête pour l'observer, penchant chacun la tête dans un sens différent avant de reposer la tête au sol et de se couvrir chacun les oreilles avec leurs pattes dans des gémissements tristes.

"- Roh oui bon bah je sais je chante mal, se vexa doucement l'humain."

La seconde suivante il s'enfonça dans l'eau, plongeant sa tête sous la surface avant de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il les frotta avec vigueur avant de ressortir de l'eau. Il laissa ses jambes dépasser, ainsi que ses bras et profita de la sensation de l'eau entourant son crane, de ses cheveux ondulant au rythme quasi-inexistant des remous. Mais quand Krokmou et le Triple-Attaque s'approchèrent tendant chacun un pan d'une épaisse serviette, il dut se résoudre à se lever. Avec l'aide de l'aile de son dragon, il enjamba la baignoire pour venir se glisser au cœur du tissu. Après avoir séché son moignon il enfila son pantalon et replaça sa jambe artificiel. Il finit rapidement de se sécher et s'habiller et alla manger un morceau de pain.

Il venait de finir son maigre petit déjeuné quand il se leva en s'étirant puis quitta sa petite maison suivit des deux dragons. Il grimpa sur le dos de son meilleur ami dans un geste habile et rodé et tout trois gagnèrent la mer. Krokmou se posa sur la pierre blanche qui faisait office de plage afin de laisser Harold descendre alors que pendant ce temps le Triple-Attaque récupérait quelques poissons qu'il revint partager avec le furie-nocturne. Ils prirent le temps de manger alors que l'humain passait sa main dans ses cheveux pour les sécher plus rapidement. L'air frais le réveillait certes plus sûrement que son bain chaud d'un peu plus tôt, mais il risquait aussi de tomber malade si il ne se séchait pas. La perspective de voir la jeune Hofferson lui crier dessus qu'il était un idiot d'être tombé malade si facilement effaça le reste de flemmardise que le sommeil avait créé en lui et qui parcourait encore son faible corps d'humain.

Le bruit de battement d'ailes fit lever la tête aux deux dragons alors que Sonovent s'approchait pour venir se poser non loin. Sans surprise le petit groupe de trois vit Ingrid glisser au sol. Elle caressa la tête de son dragon avant de rejoindre Harold. Le Razolame lui reprit son envol pour gagner l'eau afin de prendre lui aussi son petit-déjeuné. La jeune femme vint s'asseoir près de celui qui était devenue son ami depuis quelques temps.

"- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ?

\- Salut Ingrid, répondit ce dernier, je te retourne la question."

Elle observa Harold du coin de l'œil alors que celui-ci secouait une nouvelle fois ses cheveux à présent presque secs. Il haussa les épaules sans répondre à la question qu'elle avait posée. Elle ricana avant de se lever pour rejoindre Sonovent. Dans un geste souple et à présent rodé elle grimpa sur son dos et fit au revoir au garçon avant de partir. Elle non plus n'avait pas répondu.

Suivant son exemple, Harold se redressa avant de rejoindre les deux dragons. Il grattouilla la tête d'Enquêtueur avant de rejoindre Krokmou. Comme à son habitude il posa sa main sur la tête de son ami avant de venir poser son front contre le sien. Leurs nez se touchaient et le souffle du furie-nocturne qui se répercutait sur son plastron lui donnait une douce sensation de protection.

Tout trois regagnèrent la rive et, alors qu'ils passaient au dessus d'Astrid et Ingrid, ils se séparèrent. Le dragon jaune et marron foncé rejoignit les quatre demoiselles, avec ou sans écailles. Et le brun regagna sa hutte avec son ami. Oui c'était une matinée simple et calme. Le cavalier espérait que la suite de la journée serait pareil. Il glissa un regard vers son meilleur ami qui vint se câliner contre lui.

Finalement qu'importe comment se déroulait la journée, il savait que quoi qu'il arrive, dans les épreuves comme dans les joies, il pouvait compter sur son dragon.

Oui quoi qu'il advienne et quelque soit son épreuve il savait que son ami serait là pour lui comme il l'avait prouvé ce matin.

Cette présence qui était éternellement à ses cotés.


End file.
